


Trapped

by Pinxku



Series: NCIS Tony DiNozzo angst mostly [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Bomb, Competent Anthony DiNozzo, Enemies to Friends, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Good Leon Vance, Hurt, Hurt Anthony DiNozzo, Hurt Tony, Injured Tony, Injury, Kinda, Nice Vance, Not Canon Compliant, With Gibbs, getting there, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinxku/pseuds/Pinxku
Summary: Tony and Vance don't get along. Doesn't stop Tony from protecting Vance from a bomb. Now Vance is stuck with an injured agent. Maybe when they get out their opinions have changed. That is if they get out.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Jethro Gibbs
Series: NCIS Tony DiNozzo angst mostly [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644919
Comments: 10
Kudos: 216





	Trapped

Very special agent Anthony DiNozzo woke up to pain in his, well everywhere.

His ears rang and his head felt groggy as he groaned. There was something wrong with his shoulder and ribs. And familiar bounding of concussion in his head.

He groaned again as he became more aware of himself and the pain seemingly taking over his whole body.

"Agent DiNozzo?" A voice asks carefully, a hand gently touching his unharmed shoulder. He groaned in acknowledgment. Trying to gain strength and failing to open his eyes. Who-

Director Vance. Right. Tony racked his brain trying to figure out why toothpick was here and why everything hurt.

"You don't remember?" The older man asks with concern. Oh, that's bad. The man didn't like him so if he was concerned Tony must be dying. Wait, what was the question again? It was hard to concentrate.

The older man cursed above him. Oh, he said all that out. Shit.

"Yes you did and no you are not dying on me agent. Not on my watch, that's an order". Vance exclaims firmly ignoring the rest of the statement for now. They could discuss it later when they were out of here. Where the hell was backup?

" Yes, sir" Tony slurs out. Orders were good. Those he understood. He doubted Vance could order him not to die. Gibbs could, Gibbs has done that. Memories of blue lights and suffocating flashed before his eyes. 

A sudden cough ripped him from his flashback. His chest hurt and coughing was agony. Something splashed on his lips and by the familiar taste, it was blood. 

Shit.

His thought was shared by his boss as the man cursed in alarm.

Finally, his tired green eyes opened. There were broken pieces of walls and the roof around them trapping them. He was laying on the cold floor small pool of blood around his head. Vance was sitting above him. Hovering with a concerned look in his eyes.

He seemed unharmed besides a small cut above his eyebrow. That was good. Tony blinked trying to piece it all together.

He was there as a bodyguard for Vance. Neither particularly happy with the lone time together but like Gibbs said. "Might not agree with the way DiNozzo works but got to love the results", so they boxed their personal feelings and got to work.

They were in the lobby when Tony saw the bomb and immediately he jumped to protect. He'll be damned if he let another director die on his watch.

He had thrown himself on Vance throwing them just behind a desk just when the bomb went off. There was a blast, heat, and sometimes hard-hitting him before everything went dark.

"Are you- are you okay? Are you hurt?" He rasps out staring at Vance. His dazed eyes looking for other injuries.

The dark-skinned man just shakes his head. Face grim.

"I'm fine nothing more than a few scrapes. It's you I'm worried about"

" 'm fine, " Tony mumbles relieved he did his job right. Darkness started to creep into his vision the dust not helping his damaged lungs. Sleep was calling him and half of him wanted to give in to it. "Jus' tired"

Maybe... Just for a few minutes. His eyes closed...

"Stay awake DiNozzo. You can't sleep yet". 

The director was a little panicked. Gibbs would kill him. Despite his opinion, he was his Agent and as a Director, it was his responsibility to protect them too.

Quickly he took his jacket and carefully put it under the younger mana head.

"You saved my life," Trying to distract the injured younger man while looking for the injuries. 

"I was just doing my job, " he mutters weakly. Hissing when the director opens his now ruined shirt.

His chest was black and blue on the right side. Where the ribs were cracked and his shoulder was red and swollen out of its socket. Dislocated then.

He rolls his eyes and gives his agent a look.

"I'm sure my family would disagree, " he shoots back. He knew they would and honestly he doubts his lovely wife will take any crap about DiNozzo after this. DiNozzo just hums not denying or agreeing.

"This reminds me of a movie-" sudden assault of coughs interrupts his speech. Damn it hurt. It jarred it broken ribs and shoulder and didn't particularly help his headache either.

By the time it was over he was exhausted and in pain. The thinking was becoming a hard task and the taste of copper on his tongue was not pleasant.

"DiNozzo? Tony?" Vance was concerned. Tony's eyes were half-lidded with blood spattered on his cheek, (which concerned the director greatly), his hair was muzzled. The only signs of pain were the pained lines around his eyes. He looked very young suddenly.

" 'm fine, " Tony repeats weakly.

" You keep saying that yet I am not convinced". 

"I'm fine, I'm good, fa-fantastic even... We should try to get out of here. I don't know about you bu-but I'm ready to blow this joint. Well, I guess someone already did that..." Tony rambled. And to be honest, Vance was surprised.

He would have thought DiNozzo would milk his injury, whine, and groan and it would have been justified with the state he was in.

Instead, he was met with resolute SFA trying to convince him he was fine when clearly he was not. It was surprising, to put it mildly.

"Stay still, help is coming" 

-ω-

Director Vance was good at keeping cool. He prided himself on it. 

But right now he was really worried.

Tony had become really quiet and even promoting talk did nothing.

His breathing was shallow and occasionally cough would rack his body afterward leaving him weak and limp. He had carefully helped the younger man up against a piece of the wall so he wouldn't choke and started to try and look around for a way out. There wasn't any.

He could feel Tony's tired eyes on him. When he had to take the younger man as security detail he had been afraid of the rambling he would be subjected to. Now he wishes the man would talk and not just sit there like he had accepted his fate.

"Seeing something you like?" A weak voice asks. Okay, not accepted. He knew DiNozzo was one stubborn son of a gun. Even in his state, he could joke.

"Not particularly"

"Ah, you wound me, sir."

Vance just chuckles.

When he looks up his smile vanishes. Tony's eyes were shut. His head tilted. No.

"Tony?"

Nothing.

"Wake up don't sleep just yet" he commands trying to rouse his agent.

"Mm, Kate?" The injured man mumbles.

"No DiNozzo. It's Vance".

"K-ate, wait, don't go" 

Voices from behind their stony barrier sounded distant.

"HELP WE NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION" Vance shouted and the voices drew closer.

"Stay with me DiNozzo. Help is coming. Stay with me"

-ω-

Vance walked down the white empty hospital corridor with his family. They stopped in front of their destination and with a knock walked in.

Inside he was greeted with a familiar sight for the past few days.

Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo laying on the white hospital bed seemingly asleep and Gibbs sitting next to the bed with an endless supply of coffee. Guarding his second in command.

"Gibbs" he nods.

"Leon" the retired marine grunts.

"How's he doing?"

"Better. Can't wait to get out, that's DiNozzo for you" the last part came out amused and fond.

"Bet that's fun" 

"Absolute nightmare. Stubborn as hell"

"Takes one to know one" sleepy mumble answers.

"What was that DiNozzo?"

"Nothing Boss"

Leon chuckles at them before he turns to address the patient.

"DiNozzo"

"Sir"

"You saved my life and almost died. I think in private we can use our first names" he explains calmly. "Me and my family wanted to come and thank you and see how you were doing" he holds his hand before Tony could object. Effectively stopping the younger man. He was answered with a huff making his lips quirk.

As his family paraded around his agent he smiled thoughtfully. Maybe DiNozzo wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp that's it. I'm not as happy with it as I want to be but it's done!
> 
> Did you like it? Thank you for reading leave a comment and kudos those make me super happy and come say hi on Tumblr @pinxku22
> 
> Stay safe!


End file.
